


Priority One

by kangeiko



Category: Alias, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, letter!meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard writes a letter. Part of the letter!meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



My dear Yahtzee,

I hope you are keeping well, and have not forgotten me since our last meeting. I understand that it is unorthodox for us maintain this contact, but I have been assured by Q that our correspondence will have no inadvertent effects upon the timeline. I confess myself a trifle concerned about the manner in which Q distinguishes between 'advertent' and '_in_-advertent', but as he seemed inordinately fond of you during your last visit, I have decided to take this chance. It is, as Beverly so often reminds, not too late for me to live dangerously.

I wonder, sometimes, if I have done her a disservice in keeping her aboard the _Enterprise_ this many years. A doctor of her proficiency could have advanced far through the ranks of Starfleet Medical, though Beverly swears that administrative work would kill her. At any rate, our latest mission seems to have captured her heart as well as her mind, and I would not wish it otherwise.

Indeed, this latest mission is what allowed me to overcome my initial misgivings about accepting Q's offer of help. He seems oddly convinced that you would be of a great deal of help in this situation and I hope that you can shed some light on the matter.

While participating in an archaeological dig on Beta Iota III, the _Enterprise_ landing party unearthed a sealed pod of Earth origin. Specifically, the pod was from the early twenty-first century. Inside it, we found several vials. Most of the vials had long since been smashed, or their contents contaminated, but one vial had survived the long trip and the trauma of re-entry. Visually, it is a green fluid, though unlike anything I have seen before. Upon examination, Beverly determined the contents of the vial to be some kind of hallucinatory serum, although she could not guess at how or why it had ended up on Beta Iota III.

Shortly after our recovery of the vial, the Enterprise was attacked by an unknown force that wore down our shields for long enough to beam out the recovered vial. The attacking ship – and the vial – disappeared.

Our recent good relations with Q yielded few answers, either to the attackers' identities or to their purpose, other than some truly disturbing amusement on his part. Q believes _you_ to hold the answer to the contents of this vial, and though I confess myself somewhat cynical of his motivations, he has not lied to us in the past. Indeed, I believe that he considers it beneath him.

Yahtzee, I would consider it a great personal favour if you could let me know what you believe this vial to contain. I cannot send through a sample, obviously, and so Q has offered a code word that he assures me would shed light on the matter.

_Rambaldi._

Kind regards and best wishes for your continued well-being,

Your friend,

Jean-Luc.

  


*

  


fin


End file.
